


We'll Crumble Together

by PAGB



Series: Love Can Be Found Anywhere [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: After escaping from the maze, The gladers find themselves facing yet another trial by the mysterious organization known as WICKED, and with a dangerous new area known at the "Scorch", the gladers will battle to get through together. But with betrayal, illusions, and dangerous "Cranks" plaguing their journey, can Thomas and Newt make it through?**HIATUS**





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> *******I take NO credit for The Scorch Trials or its characters!!!!*************

‘Hey, you still awake?’ Thomas woke up, and started moving before remembering he had a sleeping boy on him. Newt was peaceful, and looked adorable to Thomas. Everyone in the bedroom in which the gladers were residing in, was sleeping. The only glader who wasn’t there was Teresa, she was separated into a different room, which Thomas sort of understood.  
‘Thomas?’   
‘I’m up now, kind of hard to sleep when someone’s talking in your head, T.’  
‘I’m sorry Tom. I wish they didn’t separate me from you guys.’  
“S’pose they’re just trying to protect you, not that you need it.’ Thomas could sense her laughter, and looked back down at his boy. Even though him and Newt hadn’t been together for long, he felt something super strong for him, something that Thomas knew wouldn’t fade.  
‘Yeah.’ Thomas didn’t respond, no need to. He felt the connection leave. Thomas began to doze, holding Newt tight.  
Thomas had slept for a few hours when he heard her cry out.  
‘Thomas!’


	2. Chapter Two

Thomas was maybe 4 or five, sitting in a living room with… his mom. His mommy. She was young, but looked stressed.   
“I don’t know why they chose you, but I do know this. You’re special somehow. Never forget that. And never forget how much”—her voice cracks and tears run down her face—“never forget how much I love you.” Thomas responds, but it’s not him responding.  
“Are you going to go crazy like daddy, mommy?” His mother frowned, almost crying.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be here to see it.”

Next, Thomas is a little older. 12, he’d guess. He’s sitting in a room with other kids. He recognizes them! Alby, Newt, Minho, Gally, and Teresa… They all look so happy. Newt and Thomas are sitting together, Newt sitting on Thomas’s lap. Alby was right, they were together before.  
“Teresa, what are they havin’ you and Tommy do?” Asked Newt.  
“Drawing mazes, I don’t get it. They keep having us do new mazes, and they’re specific. I wish I knew. How about you?” Newt frowned, not looking happy with that answer.  
“Conditioning, I guess. Buggers make us run constantly, and test our reflexes. Bloody crazy.” Thomas put his arms around Newt, holding him tight. The memory faded.  
Thomas was thoroughly confused and emotional, and he cried himself back to sleep, which took a couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about a short one! Just a little exposition before the main bits. I hope you guys like this one!  
> -PAGB


	3. Chapter Three

Thomas woke up to someone shaking him, Minho. Thomas looked at the window next to the bed and jumped out. The corpse people, or cranks, were reaching through the bars on the window. Thomas found Newt, who looked nervous.  
“Good mornin’ sunshine. Sleep well?”  
“I’ve had better nights. What the hell is going on?”   
“What’s going on, shank is that these “Cranks” are trying to get in. Newt was right, you are a heavy sleeper. I don’t know how woke your shuck face up back in the Glade.” Minho retorted. Thomas rolled his eyes, asking  
“Have any gotten in yet?”  
“Not yet. Bars have kept them out. Gettin’ antsy, though. We need to go find some food.”  
“I can’t contact Teresa either. I don’t know where she is.” Newt gave Thomas a worried look, and reached out and squeezed his fingers. Thomas went over to the door, which was locked. “We need to find something to open this door, try to find someone and figure out what the hell is going on.” Minho rolled his eyes.  
“No shit Sherlock, we tried that. Doors locked. Nothing to open it with either.” Thomas looked around, and saw a fire extinguisher.  
“Newt, grab me that extinguisher. I have an idea.” Newt gave the fire extinguisher to Thomas, and he prepared to smash the handle. Reeling back, he pulled the fire extinguisher and smashed it on the handle, breaking it off. The door popped open. The gladers walked into the room, and it was pitch black.   
“Let’s get some light in here, look for a switch.” Newt said. Thomas felt around the wall, until he felt… cloth. He wasn’t sure what the object was, so he moved on to find a switch. Newt grunted and said  
“Tables. Watch out for tables.” Eventually, someone called out and said “Found it!” And then light filled room. Something, however was horribly wrong.  
The cloth “things” were bodies, strung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short, guys! I'm trying to pace my chapters how the book had them.  
> -PAGB


	4. Long Overdue A/N

Hey y’all! Been a while, hope you guys have been well :D I have been crazy busy and very little time to write. I really do want to continue the series but at this current moment in time I have no motivation to write. I hope that changes soon, and you guys stick with me :^) I’ll try to get a few chapters out by the end of september, but no promises. Love ya!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! After a couple months of hiatus I have my motivation back and i'm so excited to bring more Newtmas into the world! I'll try to stick to my schedule, which is Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for now. I am so excited to be back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thomas was horrified at the sight, as were the rest of the gladers. Their bodies were purple, as if someone hung them. But what was worse was that Thomas knew these people. They were the “rescuers”. Thomas felt helpless, as he crosses the room to see another door. Outside it was a sign, it said “Teresa Agnes: Group A, Subject A1: The Betrayer” Newt and Minho joined him, looking at the sign with a curiosity.   
“What do you think it means with ‘Group A’?”  
“That’s what you pay attention to, Newt? Not the ‘Betrayer’?” Minho said.   
“We don’t know what it means, Min. We can’t say anything about it. Not yet, at least. Lets bust open the handle and find out what’s going on.” Newt busted the handle off, and Thomas rushed in. One of the bunk beds blankets were pulled down and the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. The Gladers rushed in, and Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Let’s wait for her to finish up, then see what we got ourselves in to.” Thomas said. The gladers filed in and everyone sat down. Newt and Thomas took a seat, Newt placing his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas could feel how tired and stressed Newt was, leading Thomas to wonder how long he’s been awake. Thomas made a mental note to tell Newt about his dreams  
“I wish she’d hurry up” muttered Newt, for about the hundredth time.  
“She’ll be out soon shank” retorted Minho.  
As he said that, the door opened, but what Thomas saw made him worried. Teresa wasn’t there at all. It was a boy.

“Who the hell are you?” Thomas said. The boy looked surprised.  
“Who am I? Who are you?” Newt stood, and got defensive over Thomas.  
“Do NOT disrespect Thomas. There are far more of us here than you.” The boy got scared, but when he saw how close Newt and Thomas were, a look of shock and confusion came over him.  
“Get used to it, those two shanks are never apart.” said a glader Thomas didn’t know. Thomas asked  
“What’s your name?”  
“Aris. What else would you like to know?”  
“Where did you come from, who are you, is there anyone else here? Did you see a girl?”  
“Well, i’m 16… I thought my friends were here, and no I didn’t see a girl.”  
“Where did you come from?” Thomas asked again.  
“The maze man. The maze."


	6. Chapter Five

The gladers sat around in shock. Newt was the first to speak again.  
“You must be joking. That’s impossible.”  
“Uh, what do you mean? How could I possibly make this up? I went into a maze, in a grassy area surrounded by walls. In it was a giant maze with-“  
“Grievers, i’m guessing? Huge gross slimy monsters who wander the maze?” Minho said. Aris looked surprised, and he nodded. Thomas stood and said  
“We need to talk. Sounds like we have some similar things about us.”

Aris’s maze was almost identical to the gladers, albeit a gender bent one. All girls, one boy, him. Aris was the male version of Teresa, down to the words he spoke. “Everything is going to change”, He carried a note up with him, came in in a coma. Apparently, Thomas’s counterpart was killed by a knife, which was thrown at him by a girl version of Gally. I guess I was supposed to die and not live, Thomas thought. Making him all the more sad that Chuck’s life was put to an end.  
“Could you and her talk, like in your head?” Aris just sadly nodded.   
‘Can you hear me?’   
‘Yes’ Newt looked between them, looking confused.  
“What’s going on Tommy? You both are just lookin’ at each other.” Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand.   
“He can do it too Newt, talk to me telepathically.” Newt looked down, a flash of sadness mixed with anger. Thomas was going to confront him about it later, but for now he was going to leave it be. Thomas and Newt talked to Aris a little more, but all of the sudden a loud, jarring noise filled the room. Newt, Minho, Frypan, and Winston all looked startled and worried. Winston was the first to try and yell over the jarring but familiar sound.  
“Isn’t that the greenie alarm?!” Newt got closer to him so he could hear him  
“Sounds like it. No idea why it’s bloody goin’ off though.”  
“Fix it Newt, my heads going to explode.” Newt rolled his eyes and moved towards the door when it stopped suddenly. “Damn Newt, didn’t think you would.” Newt opened the door when Thomas realized what had been unsettling him. The smell of the rotting corpses was gone. The bodies had disappeared  
“That’s impossible. Not enough time to get rid of the bodies, we were in there for only a few minutes.” Newt said.  
“Not to mention the smell” Thomas added.   
“And listen! Those ‘cranks’ stopped screaming.” Minho added. Everyone walked back to the main dorm, and was shocked to see brick walls where there were once screaming people. “This is shucking insane. No way the slintheads running this place could construct brick walls, much less get rid of the bodies. Something is up.” Newt nodded and said they needed to have a gathering, the remaining keepers and Thomas. A glader that Thomas didn’t know the name of noticed something.  
“Wait what’s on your neck?” Aris looked confused and suspicious. Newt walked over and lifted his shirt, reading what the ‘tattoo’ had to say.   
“Property of WICKED Group B, Subject B1. The Partner.”   
“Hey I have no idea how that got there man, it wasn’t there before!” Newt sighed.  
“Just another bloody thing for us to unpack.” Thomas looked at Newt’s neck and saw a tattoo there too. He grabbed Newt and started to read his.  
“Property of WICKED Group A, Subject A5. The Glue”  
“The glue? What the bloody hell does that mean Tommy?”  
“Dunno. You’re kind of the glue holding us all together. Holding me together, at least.” Newt smiled and kissed him, before Minho separated them  
“Stop smoochin’ and tell me what mine says shank”  
“Property of WICKED, Group A, Subject A7. The Leader”  
“Leader, huh?” Minho said with a smirk.   
“What’s yours say Tommy? Newt asked as he lifted Thomas’s shirt. Newt’s face turned pale and he looked sad.  
“What does it say Newt?” Thomas asked.  
“Nothing… It just says ‘To be killed by Group B’”


	7. Chapter Six

Newt looked at Thomas with a solemn face, sadness in his eyes. Minho looked unhappy, when he saw how Newt looked he quickly spoke up.  
“Yeah well if these shucking girls want to get their hands on Thomas, they’ll have to fight through us. Thomas is safe, man.” Newt didn’t look much happier, but he just nodded.   
“I’ll gather the keepers in the bathroom by Aris’s room. We’ll have some peace an’ quiet there.” Newt said.  
The gathering was about to begin when Thomas noticed a sad realization. Compared to the glade, it was a depressing sight to see how many keepers were gone. It was weird sitting next to Newt and not Zart. Aris was allowed to be there, simply because he wanted more info on the gladers.   
“Let’s get this goin, shall we?” Newt said. “We all know why we’re here, to plan what we do next.”  
“About that, Newt, was it? There’s no other doors or rooms in this place. The only door is one to the outside, which is locked from the inside. “ Aris interrupted. Newt looked irritated just at the sight of him, and lately Thomas felt that Newt was jealous of Aris. He still needed to talk to him about it today.   
“I don’t know how your maze went mate, but these people obviously put us here for a reason, even if we don’t have food or anythin’. We’ll find somethin, i’m assuming you met Tommy, right? MY boyfriend? He’s crafty. He got us out of the maze, we’ll be fine.” Thomas and Minho exchanged looks, both looked surprised. Thomas started to say something before it got out of hand.  
“Um thanks Newt, anyways, all we can do is wait it out. Hope something changes. I don’t see any other options.” He finished, when he got startled by a voice in his head.   
‘Does Newt dislike me, or think i’m trying to steal you or something? I don’t want to get in the way, you both like each other a lot.’  
‘He’s just peeved that we can talk this way and not him and I. I’ll talk to him later.”  
‘Thanks Thomas. I’m surprised you found love in the maze. It didn’t happen with our group, i’d love to hear the story.’  
‘Later.’ And with that Thomas cut the connection. When he did he saw Newt angry.  
“That’s a really cute trick you two have. Thanks for showing off in front of me, Thomas.I’m going to go think for a while, I need some alone time.” Thomas’s heart sunk as he watched Newt walk off to the bedrooms, leaving an embarrassed Aris, a sad Thomas, and Minho, who had to get his two best friends together again.  
“Thomas i’ll go talk to Newt. Just chill out for a while. Avoid you know who. I’ll be back.”, leaving Thomas with his thoughts of how awful he felt.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for no saturday chapter. I tried uploading but my internet was having issues, so sorry! Also, for the first part of the chapter, it's Newt POV. Hope that helps make some sense, thank you guys!
> 
> -PAGB

Newt was beyond mad when Minho found him.   
“Hey man, you okay?”  
“No Min, i’m not okay. The man I love is getting nice and comfy with a random shank we don’t know, and Thomas has that little trick with him-” Minho rolled his eyes and grabbed his shoulder.  
“Slim it Newt. Thomas is just as shocked as you. You know that he only likes you-” Newt felt a flash of anger as he put his face in Minho’s.  
“I don’t know that! I don’t know anything!” How dare Minho even try to understand how Newt felt. Deep down, he felt like he knew Thomas loved him and only him. Thomas was his… His Tommy. He knew he should probably cut him a break, but he still wanted to be mad.  
“Look, Newt. You know you’re all he talks about right? It’s annoying how much he does sometimes. But I know he’d never cheat on you. He loves you, shank. You know that. Aris knows that, all the gladers know, and you do too.” Newt’s anger lowered and was replaced by sadness. He started crying when Thomas ran in, and when he saw Newt, he pulled him in for a hug. Minho smiled and left, leaving Thomas and Newt alone for a while. Newt laid his head on Thomas’s shoulder, and all was well again.

 

Hunger.  
Hunger in Thomas’s chest was like a monster that clawed at him. They hadn’t ate in probably 48 hours, and they were so low on energy. Everyone laid around, slept, occasionally showered or drank water, but nothing was there for them.  
“We’re goin’ to die, Tommy.” Newt mumbled into Thomas’s chest, Newt and Thomas laid together all the time it seemed now.  
“No we won’t Newt. WICKED wants something from us, we’ll be fine.” Newt lifted his head and frowned at Thomas.  
“Screw you and your bloody rational thinkin’. I just want somethin to eat.” Newt laid back down, nuzzling his head against Thomas. “Better watch out Tommy, or i’ll be eatin’ you..”   
“You wish” Minho sat up across the room and gave them a bored stare.  
“Can you shanks not be gross for a little while? I don’t have the energy to make a funny joke or anything” Newt and Thomas laughed and flipped him off, resting for a while. Sleep started to take over, as did another memory.

Thomas is 13, and in fancy attire. Minho and some lady Thomas doesn’t recognize is helping him fix his hair. Minho looks younger, and doesn’t carry the stress on his face like he did currently. He looked happy. Minho finally finished, and said  
“Your hair is awful to fix Thomas. You’re lucky you have me on your side.”  
“Yeah yeah Minho. Where’s Newt? I thought we were meeting before the “dance” Thomas said with airquotes.  
“That dude finished hours ago, unlike you he’s easy to take care of. And Dr. Paige happened to work in cosmetology before, also.” Thomas rolled his eyes and walked through the hallways when he saw… him. Newt was there, in a white suit, looking absolutely gorgeous. Thomas looked starstruck, Newt’s usually curly hair was managed and fixed, and he was wearing some cologne, but Thomas couldn’t remember what it was called. They walked hand in hand into the festivities, seeing Minho, Teresa, Alby, Winston, and all their friends greet them. They all looked so amazing. When Newt and Thomas started dancing, Thomas was getting pulled out of the dream.  
It was Minho, with a red, shiny apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea that WICKED isn't all bad and threw parties and normal events that a school would. Cheesy, but I want to build onto the books/movies.  
> Thanks again for reading!   
> -PAGB


	9. Chapter Eight

Thomas grabbed the apple from Minho violently, biting into it. It was an explosion of flavor for Thomas, and he nearly scarfed down the whole thing.  
“Slim it, shank. Eat slower, otherwise you’ll end up like the shanks outside.” Thomas enjoyed it so much, and was so satisfied when he finished it. He looked at Minho, eating his own apple.  
“This is so shuckin’ good” Thomas said in between the final bites.  
“You still sound like an idiot when you use glader words, in case you were wondering.”   
Thomas ignored him and had another apple.  
“Where’d you get these?” Minho smirked and said  
“Let me show you. Food appeared in the common room, along with something else.”  
“What?”  
“Let me show you shank” Minho and Thomas walked into the common room to see all the gladers eating, along with… a man sitting at a desk, reading a book. Thomas started to walk towards him when Minho said “Wait Thomas, don’t” Thomas slammed into an invisible barrier, disoriented. The man, looking annoyed, set his book down and looked up at Thomas, blankly.  
“We still have forty-seven minutes before I’ve been authorized to implement Phase Two of the Trials. Please show your patience and leave me alone. You’ve been given this time to eat and replenish yourselves, and I strongly suggest you take advantage of it.”  
Newt walked over to him and put his arms around Thomas’s waist, smiling at him.  
“See our new friend? Been here since the food arrived.” The man was clean, well taken care of. Out of all the adults Thomas had seen so far, he was the cleanest.   
“Well, lets dig in, then figure out what’s goin’ on.”

The Scorch Trials. That was this “Phase Two” Rat Man, as Minho dubbed him. The goal was to survive for 100 miles to get to a safe haven, to receive a cure to the flare, which apparently they all have. It set a panic in. But that wasn’t even the worst part.  
If the flare set in, they would turn into “Cranks”.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back for a little bit!

Tomorrow was the big day. Frypan packed food, everyone got a bag full of water, and the sheets on the bed were to be used just in case. Not knowing exactly what was coming, they had to be as prepared as they could. Everyone went to bed at a decent time, they needed their strength and rest for whatever came. As usual, Newt and Thomas took their bunk. They laid down for a while, neither seemed tired. They looked at each other with a devilish smirk and went off to the bathroom off of Aris’s old room. Neither said much, just started kissing. Passion took over, neither being able to contain themselves. Between breaths, Newt kept on whispering  
“Tommy”, Newt moaned it like Thomas was a drug. To him, Newt WAS a drug. Something he couldn’t have enough of. They turned on the shower, and both hopped in. Thomas figured since they didn’t know when they’d have alone time next, he wanted to be with him, touch everything. Newt thought the same, it seemed. He loved the blond so much. After a steamy, sex filled shower, both climbed back into their bunk. Surprisingly, no one woke up. It was for the best, they thought. Newt’s hair was messed up and both were exhausted. They slipped back into their bunk, and fell asleep, peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise any consistent chapters for a little while. Uploading one more tonight.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> -PAGB


	11. Chapter Ten

Yet another dream came to Thomas that night. He was 14, and he was in a maintenance closet. In it with him was Newt, Minho, Alby, Gally, and Teresa. Newt was sitting on Thomas’s lap, with the rest sitting around them.  
“It’s gettin’ harder to meet like this guys.” Minho said. He looked solemn, and deep in thought. “We all figured WICKED was watching us, but now its like they want us to meet. They don’t even lock this door anymore. I feel like this is what they want, with their whole “brain mapping” thing you mentioned, Teresa.” At the sound of her name, her mouth made a quirk, and she rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t see the benefit of watching a bunch of kids hang out in a closet, especially with you dummies.” She smirked, as Gally and Alby feigned shock. “But in all seriousness, I think they’re just watching us to make sure we don’t leave the complex. I mean, they need us.” She smiled, and looked over at Thomas.  
“Correction, T. They need our brains and blood. They don’t actually need us. We’re nothing to them.” Newt spat out, looking down at the floor. When he looked up and saw everyone staring at him, he threw his hands up in frustration. “What? It’s true. I’m only here because of my sister Lizzy, and if she wasn’t here then i’d be dead in a building somewhere in England.” Thomas frowned and went to grab Newt’s hand, but Newt pulled away and got up.  
“Newt, where are you going? Please just talk to me-”  
“No Tommy! Just leave me alone. Just go away. Leave me and my friends alone. You and Teresa need to leave.” Thomas, broken hearted got up and left. He felt awful, and didn’t know what he did wrong. He carried the guilt until his dream started to fade.


	12. Chapter Eleven

He awoke to a whisper, coming from his side.  
“Tommy, you okay?”  
Looking at Newt, his heart was sad. This was the same boy just telling him to go away, and leave him and his friends alone. It broke his heart.  
“...Tommy?”  
Thomas reached out and grabbed him, and just hugged him. Newt hugged back, looking confused.  
“Tommy, what did you dream?”  
“Me, you, Minho, Gally, Alby, Teresa… we were all in a room talking, and all of the sudden you just got angry and told me you wanted me to leave you and your friends alone.. And it hurt, Newt.”  
“Oh Tommy, it was just a dream. A nightmare. These happen, sometimes. It isn’t re-”  
“It’s a memory, Newt. I’ve had them regularly since we got here. I learned a lot. You.. you have a sister, Newt. Her name is Lizzy.” Newt looked at Thomas, eyes wide.  
“You’re joking.”  
“No, Newt. You have a sister, I lost my mother and father, Me and you went to a dance, so much.”  
“Tommy, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
“Never, Tommy. Especially not now, since we all have this disease.”  
“About that…” Newt looked suspicious.  
“...What Tommy?”  
“Some of us are immune…”


End file.
